ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever and Forever...
Plot A huge metal tank is rolling down the street in Bellwood. Ben is walking down the road when he sees it coming from a distance. (Ben): Something tells me they don't have a license for that. Ben transforms. Transformation Sequence '' (Chromastone): Chromastone! ''Chromastone jumps onto the tank and punches a hole in it. He looks inside and sees Sir Morton with a gun pointed at his face. Chromastone smiles as Sir Morton fires and Chromastone absorbs it. Chromastone fires a bolt from his head crystal knocking Sir Morton to the floor. He jumps in and finds 8 or so Forever Knights. He forms an aura around himself and the Forever Knights just bounce off him. (Chromastone): Ha ha! Yes! Chromastone stops the Tank. He climbs out and sees Julie and Ship. He reverts. (Ben): Hey, Julie. (Julie): Who was it this time? (Ben): Some Forever Knights. (Ship): Shipshipship! Ship upgrades the Tank into an airship. (Ben): Okay, that's cool. (Julie): Hey, let's go grab a burger. Ben and Julie kiss. At Burger Shack Ben and Julie are devouring Chili Fries. Julie breaks the slience. (Julie): What's up with Rook? (Ben): Actually I've been going solo a lot lately. Rook, Gwen and Kevin are sometimes there. But mostly It's just me. (Ship): Ship, ship! Ship! (Julie): Aww. Ship says he'll be your Partner. Isn't that swee- (Ben): What? Ben turns around and sees on a TV Forever Knights in helicoptors firing missles at the Burger Shack. Ben's eyes grow large. Ben slaps down on the Omnitrix. The Missles are fired and Crashhopper grabs Julie and Ship and Jumps clear of the building. Crashhopper lands and transforms into Whipdash. He extends his whips around the helicoptors he tugs them down to the ground destroying it. Whipdash reverts. Sir Morton climbs out of the rubble. (Sir Morton): That Omnitrix shall be ours! Hail Enoch! (Ben): Enoch? He was reported dead? Eight more huge tanks roll in and surround Ben and Julie. Ship merges with Julie and she is incased in battle armor. Enoch jumps out of a tank. (Enoch): Reports of my death, were greatly- (Ben): Yeah, yeah, we know. It's Hero Time! Ben selects Fasttrack. He slaps down. (Clockwork): Clockvurk? I vanted Fasttrack- Clockwork fires a green ray from his chest turning a tank into dust. (Clockwork): -But he vorks very vell. (Enoch): Take the Omnitrix! 4 dozen Forever Knights run at them all with Laser Lances. Ben transforms into Buzzshock. Ship turns into galvanic battle armor and Julie blasts the remaining tanks.. Buzzshock smiles and fires beams of electrcity at the Knights defeating them. Enoch is unaffected. Buzzshock reverts. (Ben): Give up, Enoch! (Enoch): Why? (Ben): All your men are defeated. (Enoch): Am I nothing? I am Enoch! King of The Forever Knights! (Ben): Yeah, I'm Ben, I have at least 100 aliens. And counting. (Julie): Don't brag. (Ben): Okay. Fine. Ben transforms. '' (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Ultimate Spidermonkey! ''Ultimate Spidermonkey punches Enoch away. He shakes his head. (Ben): Now we need to get more food. (Ship): Shipshipship! Shipship! THE END Major Events *Chromastone, Crashhopper makes their BTAD debuts. *Julie and Ship reappear. *The Forever Knights reappear. Characters *Ben *Julie *Ship Aliens used *Chromastone (first reappearance) *Crashhopper (first reappearance) *Whipdash *Clockwork (first reappearance; accidental, intended alien was Fasttrack) *Buzzshock (first reappearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first reappearance) Villains The Forever Knights *Sir Morton *Enoch Trivia The part where Ben and Julie see on Televison that Forever Knights are shooting at them is a refrence to Iron Man 3 Category:Episodes Category:BTAD Episodes Category:BTAD Season 1 Category:BTAD